SMITE 2012-08-03 Update 0.1.997
'''General''' *Deserter penalty changes: **Clicking Decline or not accepting a match invite now counts as a desertion. The first time this occurs will result in a 10 minute deserter penalty. **Deserter penalties now escalate for consecutive desertions. *A new package has been added to the Store, purchasable for $29.99 USD///€23.99 EUR///£20.99 GBP. The package gives permanent access to the first 30 gods released in the game. Persons that have made previous real-money purchases in SMITE will receive a discount on the package, based on the money spent to date (some will be given the package outright, based on their previous purchases). *The amount of favor granted upon each level has been adjusted. *New skins that are purchasable using favor, in addition to Gems, have been added to the game. *Fixed several issues that were causing map instances to crash. *Continued changes to the match making system. Additional improvements are planned. *A new setting has been added to “Block Chat Messages from Non-Friends.” *Bug fixed that would sometimes allow Artemis’ boar to hit the same target twice. *Closing the store while on Consumables or Abilities will now reopen to Items instead of going back to Consumables or Abilities. *Number of current matches has been removed from the queue button. '''New God''' *Anhur, Slayer of Enemies **Passive – Cripple ***Anhur’s spear attacks reduce the enemy targets’ physical power by 20% for 3 seconds. **Shifting Sands ***Anhur erects an obelisk from the ground, blocking player movement for 7 seconds. The surrounding sands slow enemies by 20/25/30/35/40% and increase the damage of Anhur’s basic attacks by 4/8/12/16/20%. Cost – 60/65/70/75/80 mana. Cooldown 14s. **Impale ***Anhur hurls his spear with great might. If the spear hits a god, they take 90/155/220/285/350 (+80% of your physical power) physical damage and are knocked back. Gods hitting a wall are stunned for 2 seconds. The spear passes through minions, doing damage to them as well. Cost 70/75/80/85/90 mana. Cooldown 12s. **Disperse ***Anhur leaps to his ground target location, doing 50/90/130/170/210 (+50% of your physical power) physical damage and knocking back all enemies in the radius. Cost – 60/65/70/75/80 mana. Cooldown 13s. **Desert Fury ***Summoning the fury of the desert, Anhur hunkers down and throws 8 empowered spears that pass through everything, doing 75/95/11/135/155 (+15% of your physical power) physical damage to all enemies in their path. He is immune to knockback for the duration. Cost – 80/90/100/110/120 mana. Cooldown 90s. '''Gods''' *Agni **Noxious Fumes ***Reduced the duration of the stun from 2s to 1s. **Path of Flames ***Amount of time the flames are on the ground has been reduced from 4s to 3s. **Rain Fire ***Range has been reduced from 70 to 65 feet. *Anubis **Plague of Locusts ***Reduced the cooldown from 18/17/16/15/14s to 15/14/13/12/11s. **Mummify ***Reduced the cooldown from 20/19/18/17/16s to 18/17/16/15/14s. **Grasping Hands ***Increased the slow from 30% to 35%. *Ao Kuang **Squall ***Base damage increased from 35/75/115/155/195 to 60/105/150/195/240. **Slither ***Base movement speed buff increased from 5/8/11/14/17% to 15/19/23/27/31%. ***Additional movement speed buff based on nearby enemies decreased from 3/4/5/6/7% to 2/3/4/5/6%. *Bakasura **Take Down ***Decreased the speed of the jump to fall more in line with other jumps. **Eat Minion ***Base amount healed reduced from 125/175/225/275/325 to 100/150/200/250/300. ***Reduced the duration of the movement buff from 6s to 5s. **Butcher Blades ***True damage has been reduced from 15/30/45/60/75 to 10/25/40/55/70. *Guan Yu **Tranquil Gift ***Mana cost has been increased from 50/60/70/80/90 to 60/70/80/90/100. **Warrior’s Will ***Mana cost has been increased from 50/60/70/80/90 to 60/70/80/90/100. ***Base damage reduced from 90/150/210/270/330 to 80/135/190/245/300. *Hades **Death From Below ***Base damage increased from 30/50/70/90/110 to 50/90/130/170/210. **Devour Souls ***Fixed an issue that was causing the damage from Blighted enemies to be reduced based on the distance from the explosion. *He Bo **Passive – Steady Flow ***Magical power increase for each ability used has been reduced from 10% to 5%. **Water Cannon ***Base damage reduced from 100/160/220/280/340 to 90/145/200/255/310. ***Decreased the magical power contribution from 100% to 90%. **Waterspout ***Reduced the amount of time He Bo is rooted while firing this ability to give him more mobility. **Crushing Wave ***Base damage reduced from 400/480/560/640/720 to 370/450/530/610/690. ***Decreased the magical power contribution from 130% to 115%. *Sobek **Charge Prey ***Issue was fixed where this ability sometimes ignored protections to knockback. **Tail Whip ***Base damage reduced from 90/140/190/240/290 to 80/125/170/215/260. **Lurking in the Waters ***This ability no longer reduces incoming damage by 25% while firing. *Vamana **Armored Umbrella ***Base damage reduced from 85/150/215/280/345 to 85/140/195/250/305. **Umbrellarang ***Attack speed and movement slows have been reduced from 35% to 25%. '''Item Store''' *New Items **Wall of Absolution ***This item gives the owner physical protection while applying a magical protection debuff when hit. **Vampiric Shroud ***This item gives the owner physical lifesteal and additional regenerative stats. *Circlet of Focus **Bug fixed where the proc was being consumed by basic attacks in some situations. *Mystical Mark **Damage per second reduced from 40 to 30. **Total cost of the item increased from 2100 to 2520. *Reinforced Boots **Reduced the HP5 from 10/20/30 to 5/10/15. *Sovereignty **Radius for the aura increased from 30 ft to 40 ft. **Physical protection provided from the aura increased from 20 to 30. *Silverfox Girdle **Reduced the Health from 250/600/1000 to 250/500/750. *Gauntlet of Thebes **Reduced the Health from 150/400/650 to 150/300/450. **Reduced the number of stacks from 100 to 80. *Pythagorem’s Piece **Total cost of the item decreased from 3050 to 2650. *Divine Ruin **% of healing debuffed was increased from 20% to 25% per stack. *Brawler’s Beat Stick **% of healing debuffed was increased from 20% to 25% per stack. '''Jungle''' Camp leashing has had several tweaks. *The distance the camps can be pulled away from their spawning location has been modified. *When buff camps have been pulled more than 60 feet from their entrance, they will become immune to damage, reset their health and run faster back to their spawning location. '''UI''' *Significantly improved and expanded the Voice Command System (see below for current list of voice commands). *Voice added for Ao Kuang, Artemis, Guan Yu and Sobek. *God Selection within the Match Lobby has been improved (the list of gods is now vertically expandable). *A new setting has been added for “Colorblind Mode” that better optimizes for colorblind players. This is a first pass and further improvements are expected. Please report any problems with this mode. *Variety of chat cleanups. *Several cleanups to the in-match item store. *New art of some accolades. *Added total player count to the top bar in the Game Lobby. Voice Commands